Raise Your Voice
by Angizzle loves X
Summary: Gabriella has made it into her dream summer music program. She isn't sure she can face it after the traumatic death of her brother. Read as she tries to find her way at Bryson meeting new people, new teachers, and..new love? Raise your voice spin off! sry
1. Bring on the summer!

**Gabriella's POV**

We were in choir having an awesome time. It seemed like everyone in the class was different but when it came to the song everyone blended into one. Once the song finished, we all gave a loud cheer and passed our music sheets to Marvin Phillips without him having a choice. Before I left Ms. Hills wanted to tell me that she sent me letter of recommendation to Bryson Summer Music Program. I thanked her and I left. I ran into Marvin and he said he had the tickets. I was so excited and I gave him the money. First it was just awkward silence with him just smiling at me. Then he gave out his hand, and I politely shook it trying not to laugh. My best friend, Corrie, said "He's probably hoping all summer he didn't just get you pregnant."

I replied, "Shut up. He's so nice." And we left our building laughing.

Today was the last day of school. Finally, I couldn't wait to get out of here. Now, I can be a hopeful of getting into a summer music program like Bryson. Corrie and I were waving to everyone, saying our goodbyes, and we ran into my brother and other best friend Charlie with his prized possession, his camera.

"And what do these two new seniors have to say now??" he asked.

"All I can say is bring on the summer!" Corrie shouted into the camera.

"It's summertime baby!" I screamed.

"So what are you doing later?" Charlie shut his camera and went straight to Corrie.

I interrupted before Corrie could say anything and I said, "Charlie, stop hitting on my friend."

"Whatever you're doing.." Corrie replied to Charlie.

"Corrie, stop hitting on my brother!" I shouted and they laughed.

"Hey Gabs, tell mom and dad that I won't be home until late." I looked at him confused.

"But it's your graduation barbeque."

"I have things to do, people to see. But leave a burnt burger for me." He left. I got into Corrie's car.

We arrived at my house. "Thanks Corrie." I shut the door closed and ran into the house.

Later, Charlie hasn't arrived yet and my dad was attempting to grill steaks. I was talking to Aunt Christina. I was telling her about the Bryson Music Program. Dad overheard us. He didn't want me to go. He said that Los Angeles isn't the place for me. "You're not going." He said loudly.

"But Dad…." I was at the begging stage.

"No buts Gabriella." He went back to his grill. Soon after that, Charlie finally made his entrance.

Aunt Christina was the first one he saw. He was surprised. "Hey!" he gave her a hug. Then he looked at me in an unpleasant mood. "What happened?"

Aunt Christina said, "Your sister was telling me about this summer music program, but your father had to suck the fun and tell her she couldn't."

"Dad, many talented kids applied into this program. If Gabriella makes it in, that means she has a gift." He smiled at me. I was so thankful to have a brother like Charlie. He's the kind of guy who would stick up for you, even against your own father.

"Of course she has a gift. I don't think she should be in Los Angeles."

"Yeah, you're right Dad. You don't think."

"Don't use that tone with me Charles!" Charlie kicked the grill and left. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Dad yelled.

**No POV**

Charlie was sitting on our front porch looking at the crystal blue sky. He dazed upon it until Aunt Christina walked on the porch. She automatically knew what he was thinking. He saw her and smiled. "She needs to go to that summer music program. That's just all I want from her." Aunt Christina nodded and gave a high five to Charlie. Gabriella walked in.

"Did I miss anything?" She looked at them weirdly.

"No nothing." They said in unison and smiled.

**In Charlie's bedroom, **

Charlie was editing a few video clips of Gabriella singing. He clicked on one clip.

_The radio started singing one of Gabriella's favorite songs. _

"_STOP IN THE NAME OF LOVE!" Gabriella shouted in her hairbrush. She hadn't noticed that Charlie was filming her with his camera. She saw him as she threw one of her shirts at his camera. _

He laughed and clicked on another clip.

_Gabriella was playing on the house piano. _

_Sometimes I feel like I'm a bird with broken wings  
At times I dread my now and envy where I've been  
'Cause that's when quiet wisdom takes control  
At least I've got a story no one's told_

_She smiled as she saw Charlie circling her with his camera. _

He smiled and clicked on another clip.

"_Ladies and gentleman I would like to introduce my indescribable, amazing sister, Gabriella Montez!" Charlie yelled in front of his camera. _

"_I'd first like to thank all my fans. This one is dedicated to you." She smiled as she started singing. _

_I don't claim to know it all  
I've had some wins I've had some falls   
The road is long and time is short  
I don't wanna spend too much time in thought  
I don't intend to play it safe  
I've gotta move to find my place  
I wasn't born for small talk crowds   
I know what I want and its not in this town  
I don't wanna just survive  
I'm gonna hit the road I'm gonna drive _

_[Chorus__  
I've hit the highway, and I'm not comin home  
I'm gonna drive  
I'll do it my way, I'll call you on the phone  
When I arrive  
It's all I got and I'm not gonna stop for no one  
In my way as long as I'm alive  
I'm gonna drive_

Charlie stopped the clip. He walked to the nearest post office box. He opened the box and slid a package on it.

**Gabriella's POV**

I wanted to give Charlie my congratulations present. I ran up to his room but he wasn't there. He probably went out with friends but I really needed him to come home sooner. I was looking in his telescope until the door opens. It was Charlie. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"I almost forgot to give you your present." I said as I passed him the same tickets Marvin sold to me.

"Tickets to Green Day?!" I nodded and he smiled. His smile quickly disappeared. "I can't." He said slowly as he sat on his bed.

"What? Why can't you?" I asked very confused as I sat next to him.

"I'm grounded."

"What? Where is the Charlie that doesn't follow the rules and will do anything just to have fun?" He bit his lip and looked at me.

"Let's go through the backyard." He said smiling and I nodded.

**In Charlie's car, **

"When are you leaving?" I asked Charlie.

"In a few weeks,"

"What? Why are you leaving so early?"

"Gabi, it's just time for me to go. Dad and I really don't get along." He answered and looked at me. I nodded slowly.

"The only thing that I'm sad to be leaving is you." I smiled a little bit as we got into our parking spot.

**During the concert, **

We ran inside the concert. A lot of people were screaming as Charlie and I ran to the front and got a very good view. We started banging out heads and what not and having fun until the song ended and everybody clapped.

"Thank you guys. Here is the next song." The band started playing.

_**I walk a lonely road,  
The only one that I have ever known,  
Don't know where it goes,  
But it's home to me and I walk alone,**_

I walk this empty street,  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams,  
Where the city sleeps,  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone,

I walk alone.  
I walk alone.

I walk alone.  
I walk a-****

In Charlie's Car, 

Charlie and I started singing Green Day in his car.

_**My shadow's the only one that walks beside me,  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating,  
Sometimes I wish **__**someone out there will find me,**_

I looked at him and smiled back. I heard a screeching sound, then looked towards Charlie and saw a bright light coming towards us and turned to Charlie whose last words I remembered was, "I'll miss you." After that everything blacked out.

_**Till then I walk alone**_

**A/n well that's the first chapter**. **Do you like it? Review!!**


	2. I can't lie

**Gabriella's POV**

I woke up with the worst headache and slowly opened my eyes. Wait why am I in a hospital? Why is mom sleeping on the couch? Where is Charlie?! Questions started circling in my mind until my mom rubbed her eyes and woke up. She saw me fully awake and screaming, "YOU'RE ALIVE!" What? Of course I'm alive. What is she talking about?

"Mom where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, honey."

"What? Why?"

"You were in a car accident."

"Where is Charlie?"

"He didn't make it." She answered slowly lowering her head. I just stood there in complete confusion. The doctor soon came to check on me.

"What season are we in?"

I was about to answer until my father quickly answered. "Summer." The doctor let out a sigh and looked towards me again.

"What is the month?"

"It's okay, honey. You don't have to answer." My father said cautiously.

The doctor gave him another look and looked towards me. "June." I said quietly.

"What was that?" The doctor asked.

"June." I said louder. The doctor got up and took out to what looked like a pen. He pushed a button and started flashing a light from ear to ear. I looked at the light straightly.

_**I looked at him and smiled back. I heard a screeching sound, then looked towards Charlie and saw a bright light coming towards us and turned to Charlie whose last words I remembered was, "I'll miss you." **_

I looked back quickly. My dad ran to me and yelled at the doctor, "Stop doing that." He comforted me. I just couldn't take anything anymore.

**A week later, **

It had been seven days since Charlie's death. Corrie had tried to comfort me.

"_He was a great guy." She said stroking my back. _

But I refused to sing again. Singing made me happy. But how could I be happy when my brother is dead?

"_Gabriella, please can you sing with us? I have a very good solo for you." Ms. Hills asked. I shook my head and left. _

Dinners had been so quiet without a fourth person to fill the seat across from me.

_I couldn't stop looking at where Charlie used to sit. I would try to eat but I couldn't. I felt awful. _

It's been seven days since my brother's death and I haven't gotten my letter from Bryson either. I walked to the mail box to get our mail. Bills, bills, letter from grandma, bills, Bryson letter, bills- wait Bryson? I turned back to the letter and saw it wasn't just imagining things. I slowly opened the letter and looked at it. I looked up not smiling, nor crying. I just walked back inside.

**That night, **

I was at the dinner table with Aunt Christina and Mom. Mom walked to the table with a letter in her hand. I recognized that letter. It was the Bryson letter. "I found this in the trash can."

Aunt Christina comforted me. "You made it. That's great."

"Mom, what are you doing? I can't go to Bryson."

"Why not?" Aunt Christina asked.

"Am I the only one who just realized that my brother died?"

"No Gabriella. But you made it. You've wanted to go to this summer music program the whole year. You are going." I looked at her in her eyes. "Charlie would want you to do this." I nodded slowly.

"But what about Dad? He wouldn't want me to go to Los Angeles."

"We'll worry about your father later. As long as you're going to this school." I nodded slowly not very convinced.

**At dinner that night, **

"Gabriella is going to stay with Christina for a month?"

"Yes Harry, I thought she should get away from all this mess."

"Well who's going to help me with the restaurant?"

"Is that really all he talks about these days?" She looked at me and mom while we were nodding. "Restaurant this, restaurant that." Dad left the room before Aunt Christina could finish anything. She sighed.

**Few minutes later, **

I walked out to our backyard. "Aunt Christina, I can't do this. I can't lie to Dad."

"Yes you can Gabriella."

"No Aunt Christina, you haven't seen Dad mad. It isn't the bright sunshine."

"Like I didn't see that growing up with him?" I laughed a little. She smiled. "The reason why your father is so protective about you going to Los Angeles is because," She paused gave a small laugh. "Your dad and your uncle were both accepted at UCLA on a football scholarship. Your father was so excited, that is, until your grandfather died. The three of us didn't know which one of us would inherit your grandfather's restaurant. But your father felt the need to take the inheritance. He stayed home and your uncle went to UCLA. But your uncle got into the scene, with all the drinking, partying, and what not. You're father thinks that you will be under the same pressure. But I know that you will be great if you go to this summer music program." She said with encouragement. I smiled and nodded.

**The next day, **

I was walking towards my room until I heard a sobbing. I looked through Charlie's room. It was my mom crying while folding clothes in his room. I sighed and walked into the room. I just realized that I haven't been in this room ever since the day Charlie died. I walked inside and I saw my mom crying while smelling Charlie's shirt. I walked towards his bed and sat on it. My mom followed. She sat and opened a plastic bag with Charlie Montez on the front. I started letting tears fall on my face. Mom took out Charlie's necklace that he wore everyday. It was a silver chain with a cross on it. She connected the hook around my neck. I looked down on it. "I shouldn't have made him go to that concert."

"No Gabriella."

"It was all my fault." Mom shook her head. "I can't help but feel awful." I started crying harder. "I can't do this. I can't lie."

"Gabriella, we will tell your dad eventually. He's going to be mad. But he'll realize it was the best thing for you." I smiled a little and hugged her.

**A few days later, **

After Dad finally gave in to let me go to "Aunt Christina's house" everything started to fall into place. But today was the day our plan came into action. My train for Los Angeles was leaving in an hour and we needed to leave now. I got into my mother's car and so did my mom. My dad walked out and walked towards the car. He smiled and kissed me on cheek. He stepped away from the car. I buckled my seat while giving my mom a this-better-be-good look. My mom drove out of the driveway. My dad waved and I smiled back.

The train ride was two hours of pain and sorrow. I finally got off giving myself a breath of relief. It was already dark in Los Angeles. I signaled for a taxi. The taxi came towardsme as I left my jacket nearby. The taxi driver got out to help me put my bags in the trunk. I was about to retreat my jacket until it wasn't where I left it. "Where did my jacket go?" I was looking everywhere.

The driver looked back and forth and answered with a smile, "Welcome to L.A. baby." The drive was nice considering I had the worst guy for a taxi driver. I looked at everything we drove by. This isn't anything like where I live.

We finally got to the dormitory for Bryson. I sighed slowly as I got out of the taxi. As the driver handed me all of bags as I handed him his money to which he probably didn't deserve. I walked up the steps to the front door. I took the handle of the door but it wouldn't open. Oh great just great. I banged on the door numerous times. "Hello?! Is anyone here?" I kept on banging on the door until I saw a boy who is a little taller than me. He had brown hair and blue eyes. He was cute but if he didn't open this door he isn't going to look cute. He saw me probably looking like a complete idiot trying to get in.

He walked towards the door and opened it. "Sorry we're closed." He closed the door and was about to walk away. I banged on the door again. He turned around. "Are you going to keep doing this all night?"

"Look, I think we started on the wrong foot. I'm Gabriella." I lent out a hand.

He looked at it. "Troy." He answered without shaking my hand. I took my hand away quickly.

I gave him a look. "I'm tired and all I want to do is get to my dorm and sleep." He nodded and smiled.

I looked at him and just walked in. He smiled. We walked through the noisy hallways. "So you're room 214?" I was about to answer until and tall blonde girl went straight for Troy.

"Hey honey." She said linking her arms in his. He had an annoyed look.

I needed to fit in here so I decided to introduce myself. "Hey I'm Gabriella."

She looked at me funny with her friend who looked exactly like her. They must have been twins. "Uh huh." She and her posse laughed amused.

I looked back at Troy and took my bag out of his hand. "I think I got it from here." He nodded and turned around with the other girl. She put her hand around his waist but he yanked her hand off of him. I smiled a little bit and walked up to my room.

I got to my room. I opened the door but I caused a tantrum. My bags started hitting things all around the room. I turned on the light. There was another girl who was already asleep. She looked African American. She sat up in her bed and gave me a really pissed off look. I tried to make the best out of this situation so I tried to introduce myself once again. "Hey I'm Gabriella your new room mate." I smiled.

All she did was mumble to herself. "And I thought I would be by myself." She said lying back in her bed. "And turn off the damn light." She demanded. I ran to the light and turned it off quickly. I sighed. I'm not really good at introducing myself anymore. I almost forgot that I had to call home. I looked at my phone and it didn't have any signal. I walked up the stairs. The more I walked upstairs the more of a signal I got. I got to the top of the stairs. I saw a door leading to outside to the roof. I opened it revealing a beautiful Los Angeles sky line.

I looked back at my cell phone and called Aunt Christina first. "Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Finally Gabriella your father has called three times already."

"I'm sorry but my train was delayed, I lost my jacket, and the taxi driver was a total moron." I heard a sigh. "Let's just get this over with." I dialed the home phone for a three way call. "Are you still there?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Hello?" Mom's voice asked.

"Hey it's me." I said.

"Is that Gabi?" I heard in the background.

"Gabriella?" Another voice asked on the phone.

"Hey Dad."

"Where have you been?" Dad said pretty pissed off.

"I'm sorry Dad but my train was late."

"Well it's okay as long as you're there." Mom said. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah Mom. But I think I'm going to go to bed now."

"Okay Gabriella." Dad said. "Good night."

"Night Mom. Night Dad." I said and shut the phone. I looked at the full moon. I felt so close. I knew that Charlie was up there watching over me. "I'll miss you too, Charlie." I said remembering his last words to me.


End file.
